Reincarnation  Persona 5: Chapter 2
by Teddie-kun
Summary: When Shu took a step out of the bus,he saw a nice green surrounding,covered with green plains and trees.They were in the forest near Yasoinaba. Shu was preety impressed.


Chapter 2:The Mysterious Boy

When Shu took a step out of the bus,he saw a nice green surrounding,covered with green plains and were in the forest near Yasoinaba. Shu was preety impressed.

„Wow,this looks really great!"-Amaya said after she came out of the bus.

„Its nice,but I gotta say,I've expected something better."-Hio responded while scratching his head.

„What are you saying,Hio? Its really nice."-Hinamori said after Hio's comment.

„Well,I didnt said it isnt nce, I just said im not very impressed."-Hio answered.

„Youre sometimes really mean,Zetsu-kun..."

While Hinamori was complaining with Hio,Shu decided to walk around the place a bit,maybe he will find something interesting. Shu walked deep in the forest,looking for something that may take his he went trough a cople of bushes,he found a nice flat plain,with low grass,that was directly near a river with a waterfall.

„Wow,nice! You did a great job,Todoroki-san!"-someone yelled from the forest.

„Who's there!"-Shu asked energically.

„Dont get so excited,it's me!"-the voice answered and a long haired blonde came out of the remembered her was the daughter of the Tokyo's counsellor and his neighbour,Suzuki Atekaori.

„It's you. But why didnt you said who you were,Suzuki?"

„Firstly,I wanted to say,but it was more fun on this way."-Suzuki responded with a smile.

„Ah, say that immediately. I got preety suprised."

„Awesome man! You found the perfect place for the tents,Shu!"-Hio said as he,Amaya and Hinamori came out of the bushes.

„Wow...this place looks so beautiful..."-Hinamori said while starring at the river.

„Yeah,how did you found this place?"-Amaya asked.

„It was a lucky found...I guess."-Shu responded.

Hio already threw down the stuff he was carrying,including the started to make up the tent,when he suddenly saw Suzuki.

„Whoa,Atekaori,is that you?"-Hio said with a shocked grimace.

„Yeah,its 't you saw me? I was standing next to Shu."-Suzuki answered.

„To be honest,no,I didnt saw you."-Hio responded with a faint he stood up and went to something that looked like a big red was soaking wet outside,but when Hio opened it,it was freezing cold on the inside. It was a portable fridge. Hio took out five soda's and threw one to everyone:one to Shu,one to Amaya,one to Hinamori,one to Suzuki,and the last one was his.

„Eeeeh,thats really cold!"-Hinamori said after she touched the bottle.

„Of course it is,it was in a fridge. Isnt that so obvious?-Shu said with a calm voice.

„Oh,..."-Hinamori answered as she was blushing.

„Wow,thats really a good one!"-Amaya responded after she took a sip.

„Yes, its really good."-Suzuki answered. Suddenly...bang! Everyone turned their head to the source of the bang. It seems that Hio's bottle blew face was completely soaked in the soda,together with his shirt.

„Damn...why always me...?"-Hio whispered to himself. Everyone started to laugh as loud as they could,except Shu,who put on only a faint the girls were laughing at Hio's clumsyness,Shu spotted someone at the place where the bus was. It was a boy,but Shu felt something strange about boy wore black pants,and a white shirt under his black had silver hair and grey Shu grabbed his head in pain,getting a massive migraine attack.

„Uhm, you okay?"-Hio asked as he saw him.

„Its nothing...only a slight headache."-Shu responded.

„You guys can go in the meanwhile in the city to look around,Im gonna stay here,dry myself and finish the tents,okay?"-Hio said.

„I agree,come go!"-Amaya said cheerful as she marched though the no other choice,Shu,Suzuki and Hinamori followed two minutes of walk,the came to the centre of the city. It was almost no one there.

„ isnt especially crowded in here."-Shu said.

„Yes,I need to agree with you,Todoroki-san."-Suzuki responded.

„Dont cousin will come soon and accompany us."-Amaya speaked cheerful.

„Your cousin? You mean that geek-minded girl,Mayuni Masegari?"-Hinamori asked.

„Of there she is!"-Amaya answered. A girl with short black hair was walking towards she came near to them,she gave them a warm welcome.

„Hi,friends! So you kept your promise when you said that you're coming to Inaba."-Mayuni said as she tilted her red glasses a bit down.

„ a geek,she looks pretty cute."-Suzuki whispered to Shu.

„Well...I guess."-Shu responded calmly.

„Todoroki-kun!Its nice to see you again!"-Mayuni said cheerfull as she hugged him.

„Yeah,its nice to see you too,Masegari."-Shu Mayuni let Shu go,Amaya explained told Mayuni about the camping place and the trip.

„Hm,very interesting. Mind if I come there to vidit you sometimes?"-Mayuni asked.

„Of course anytime you want,Mayuni-chan."-Hinamori answered.

„Very well...I think we should head back,shouldn't we?"-Suzuki said while fixing her hair.

„Oh,yes! Its slowly getting should head you tomorrow,Mayuni!"-Amaya said cheerfully and headed back to the camping place,along with Suzuki,Hinamori and the came back,they were suprised how did Hio cleared the place and put up the tents. Everything was absolutely perfect.

„Impressive."-Shu commented.

„Wow,Zetsu-kun,this looks purrrrrrrrfect,tchihihhi."-Hinamori chuckled.

„Im suprised, did you do that?"-Suzuki asked.

„A true master never says his all tricks at once."-Hio responded with a proud smile.

Everyone headed to their tents,except Shu,who decided to go look around a wandered down the river,only to find a huge cave-like thing. Since no one was there,Shu thought it might be okay to look in a bit. Suddenly Shu got his migraine attack grabbed his head in pain and fell donw on his was looked upwards,and saw at the camping site again the mysterious silver-haired stared at Shu,and the walked off emotionlessly.

„Who the Hell is he?"-Shu muttered in pain.

„Hey,Todoroki! Everything okay?"-Hio asked as he ran towards didnt holded his head in pain as a mysterious voice ringed inside his head.

„_Thou art I...and I am Thou..."_-the voice looked confused.

„Hey,can you hear me?"-Hio repeated again.

„Huh?"

„I asked,can you hear me?"-Hio sounded annoying.

„Im fine...just a headache."-Shu answered.

„Whoa...check out that cave! There might be something inside it.C'mon,lets get going!"-Hio said as he rushed in the sighed loudly.

„Dammit...I've got a very bad feeling of this..."

The inside of the cave was somehow the water sparkled from the came closer to the sea in the had a weird feeling.

„Wow,there's somethin' completely wrong with this water...The water looks like its moving on its own..."-Hio said the ground under Hio's feet broke,and he fell,together with Shu,in the water,which reflected the mirror picture of the they landed,Shu looked werent in the cave,since there was a sky above them,a creepy,brown,black painted the rock and stalagnites were also black and top ov each stalactite looked like a was terrified.

„W-Where the Hell are we...?"-Hio asked himself.


End file.
